


分分鐘需要你

by frAgIl3



Series: 命之星 [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, 段子合集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frAgIl3/pseuds/frAgIl3
Summary: 關於幸福這件事, 或許, 一瞬即永恆.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji
Series: 命之星 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	分分鐘需要你

**Author's Note:**

> 長文苦手唯有靠段子為他們愛的小屋添磚加瓦  
> 在黄暴與傻白甜間極限搖擺  
> 愛情是他們的, OOC是我的
> 
> *可能有廣東話出沒

「衛君知道嗎? 粉絲們都叫你童顏巨根呢. 他們都很了解你喔, 你看我一手都握不住。」  
「嗚...好想射...」  
「不行哦! 今天那兩個粉絲拍到衛君的肉棒了吧? 現在女生和小零們一定都在為你的肉棒瘋狂吧?」  
「我...我不知道嗚...求求您...」  
「不過衛君以後都不會有機會使用它了, 衛君記得為什麼嗎?」  
「因為...啊啊啊...我是主人的専屬寵物...呃啊...哈...没有主人的命令...嗯...連自己也不可以碰...唔呃...不可以擅自...決定如何使用...哈啊」  
「那你的主人是誰?」  
「我的主人是町san...哈...哈...赤楚衛是主人的狐狸...」  
「小狐狸真乖, 射吧。」  
「唔啊啊...謝謝主人!」

**Author's Note:**

> 章節標題來自Line群  
> 下一篇應該是孕夫楚  
> ABO平行世界或者生子體質


End file.
